1. The Invention
This invention relates to cephalosporin type compounds, having antibiotic activity, and intermediates and processes for preparing such compounds. In a further aspect, this invention relates to 3-[3-(1-methyltetrazol-5-ylthio)-prop-1-(t)-enyl]-7.beta.-phenylacetamido) -ceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acid; 7.beta.-(.alpha.-phenylacetamido)-3-[3-(1,2,4-triazol-5-ylthio)-prop-1-(t) -enyl]-ceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acid; and to derivatives and salts thereof; and to intermediates for, and methods of, preparing such compounds. In a still further aspect, the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and antiseptic compositions containing such compounds and to methods of destroying and/or inhibiting the growth of gram negative and/or gram positive bacteria.
2. The Prior Art
Since the first discovery that certain derivatives of Cephalosporin C exhibit potent antibiotic activity, a large number of cephalosporin type compounds have been synthetized for possible improved, or different, antibiotic activity and selectively note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,277, 3,830,700, 3,853,860, 3,859,274, 3,864,338 and 3,867,380. A general discussion of celphalosporins can be found in Cephalosporins and Penicillins Chemistry and Biology, edit E. H. Flynn, Academic Press, Inc. (1972).